Wie bleek de lichten?
by North of the North
Summary: Canada gaat uit van de vergaderzaal en krijgt gevangen in een kamer met iemand. Hij weet niet wie. En de deur is vergrendeld op doel.


Dutch version of Who turned out the lights

26 Aug 18

* * *

Wie bleek de lichten?

Synopsis

Canada gaat uit van de vergaderzaal en krijgt gevangen in een kamer met iemand. Hij weet niet wie. En de deur is vergrendeld op doel.

* * *

 **Ik ben gewoon lesgeven mezelf Nederlands. Ik leerde mijn eerste taal, Engels, eerst door te lezen voordat ik kon Speak...so ik probeer dat uit met andere talen die ik wil leren als het proberen om te leren om eerst te spreken is veel moeilijker voor mij om te leren.**

* * *

*Klik*

'was dat de lichtschakelaar? ' Was de eerste gedachte die door het hoofd van Canada liep toen hij het geluid hoorde, dan registreerde het aan hem dat er duisternis rondom hem was. Iemand had bleek de lichten op hem toen hij dook in een aparte vergaderzaal om zijn hoofd duidelijk; alle schreeuwen in de Nations Conference room was schrikken hem.

Hij had altijd gehaat harde geluiden. En, dat is wat alle andere Naties altijd leek te zijn, net harde geluiden om hem bang te maken, hem krullen en proberen om zich kleiner. de andere landen waren altijd iets een beetje te luid voor hem, zodat hij altijd zijn eigen stem hield bang van het aantrekken van hun aandacht, zoals ze waren roofdieren die hem zou voelen als hij niet voorzichtig was en trok hun aandacht. En toch op hetzelfde moment hunkerde hij naar hun aandacht, want ook al zijn ze bang hem, hij was een natie en er waren ook. Zij waren het zelfde ondanks hun verschillende persoonlijkheden en u niet bang zijn van iets enkel als u, geen kwestie hoeveel u probeert om te zeggen dat zij verschillend zijn. Dat zou gewoon stom. Hij was geen lawaai maar, dus hij was altijd over het hoofd gezien, en de harde geluiden nooit zag hem.

Dit was bijna net zo eng als de harde geluiden waren wel. Hij had altijd gehaat niet te kunnen zien. Het is waarom hij een bril droeg, hoewel hij niet technisch nodig hebben. Op deze manier, met zijn bril op zijn hoofd kon hij altijd zien, en het kan worden gebruikt als een barrière van soorten. Zijn bril was zijn manier om afstand te doen wanneer hij echt nodig is, en kon de kamer niet verlaten zoals hij had net nu.

Dit was de reden waarom hij haatte het donker en de schaduwen. Het liet hem aan de genade van wat nachtmerries zijn hersenen kon koken. En helaas voor hem, in tegenstelling tot Engeland maakt niet uit wat de situatie was, zijn koken nooit gezogen. Hij had geprobeerd om rond te kijken, verward op wat er gebeurd was. Maar, natuurlijk kun je niet echt iets zien als je kijkt rond terwijl je in het donker. U kijken, maar, kun je niet zien. En, dat is wat hem bang. Hij kon niet zien. Hij kon niets zien. Hij kon reeds een paniekaanval voelen die op komt.

Hij moest rationeel Niettemin denken. Een beetje huilen moet niet genoeg zijn om zijn gedachten te sturen spiraal uit de hand, hij was een natie. Hij kon beter doen dan dit. Nu is hij gewoon nodig om dingen te denken door middel van hier. Een licht niet alleen uit te schakelen; Er is een schakelaar die het controleert. Hij alleen nodig om de schakelaar te vinden.

Canada zorgvuldig teruggevonden zijn stappen terug naar de muur waar hij was gekomen door de deur, het was nu vergrendeld. Wat? Nee, hij zou denken dat later, hij nodig had om de lichtschakelaar eerst te vinden. Hij voelde zich langs de zijkant van de deur, lichtschakelaars waren er altijd. Dat is waar hij zou vinden-Bingo. Canada omgedraaid op de schakelaar... en de kamer bleef donker. En zijn haastig geconstrueerd plan om wat licht te brengen aan zijn situatie verkruimeld, oke, nu kon hij freak out. Wat gebeurde er? Heeft de gloeilamp burn-out? Maar dan, waarom was de deur nu vergrendeld? Was dat wat het automatisch deed? Was hij nu gevangen in hier tot iemand laat hem dan? De vergadering zou niet eindigen voor een paar uur. Hij was gevangen, in het donker, totdat ze kwamen. Maar, zou iemand de moeite om de deur te openen? Er was geen reden om, niemand nodig om te gaan in de kamer, en niemand had waarschijnlijk zelfs gemerkt zijn verdwijning van de wereld van de natie vergaderruimte ook niet. Niemand zou komen om hem te helpen. Hij werd officieel geschroefd.

Dan pakte iemand zijn schouders van achter. Canada voelde hun hoofd te verplaatsen naar zijn oor.

"nu heb ik heb je, weinig Matvej. "


End file.
